Redenção
by andreiakennen
Summary: FIC CONCLUÍDA. FINAL E EPÍLOGO ON. ItaNaru. Misteriosos assassinatos estão ocorrendo no vilarejo da Folha. Uchiha Itachi, um jovem e recém formado investigador, é chamado para tentar desvendar esse mistério.
1. PROLOGUE

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	4. CHAPTER 3

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	5. CHAPTER 4

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	6. CHAPTER 5

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	7. CHAPTER 6

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	8. CHAPTER 7

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	9. CHAPTER 8

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	10. CHAPTER 9

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	11. CHAPTER 10

**T****ítulo:** Redenção

**Classificão: **+18**  
**

**Total de capítulos:** Prólogo + 11 Capítulos + Epílogo

**Terminada:** Não

**Casal: **Itachi x Naruto

**Gêneros:** UA, Shota, Suspense, terror, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Japão, 1890, transição do período Edo para Era Meiji, um jovem brilhante e recém formado investigador é incumbido de um caso estranho em um povoado afastado do grande centro urbano do país. Descrente da causa que estava motivando a série de assassinatos no tal vilarejo, ele, junto do irmão caçula, segue para o local, certo de que iria desmascarar algum falsário psicopata, e ganharia, enfim, seu lugar de destaque na policia da capital. Contudo... Queria o destino que o mal que aterrorizava aquela região, não fosse uma mera crendice popular. [ItaNaru. Shota. Yaoi. + 18. Drama. Terror. Suspense. Sobrenatural. Lemon.]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse ou vinha acompanhando a história, peço, por favor, para acessar o meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics em Andamento/Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic **"Redenção" **e clique nas opções para ler online ou fazer o download.


	12. THE END!

**AVISO:**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO E EPÍLOGO DE REDENÇÃO ON!  
**

Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfic **Redenção** foi removida desse endereço.

O último capítulo e o epílogo está postado no Nyah! Fanfction!

Tem um link-atalho no meu perfil.

Espero por vocês lá!


End file.
